Nightmares
by theelderwand24
Summary: A sequel to my other series 'I Can'. It has been two years since the events of 'I Can' and Blaine and Kurt are trying to have a child. However Kurt is having nightmares from the accident and it is effecting his relationship with Blaine in a bad way.
1. Donors

I sat next to Kurt and our dog Max looking through files that the clinic had sent us the previous day. We were searching for egg donors to be the mother of our child.

'Kurt this one sounds good _Blonde hair green eyes, non-smoker, no drugs_ she sounds like the perfect woman, I mean look at this picture' I said and shoved the picture under Kurt's tired eyes.

It had been two years since Blaine and Kurt decided to have a child together, which meant that it was coming up six years since Kurt had lost his memory in that horrible car crash.

'Yeah, she looks nice' Kurt agreed as he took the piece of paper from my hand and held it up to his nose, brushing it with the tip. 

'Kurt baby are you OK, you look like you haven't slept in like five years' I said as I traced my thumb over the bags that Kurt forgot to conceal.

'Well I have been having nightmares for six years now Blaine. They won't go away' he said missilery. I remember the day those nightmares had started. It was the day after Kurt got his memories back, I had been snuggling close to Kurt in his old bedroom when he started to groan, then started to whisper things, then scream then flail around, hitting me in the jaw. They weren't all that bad but some were. The most severe ones occurred on the anniversary of the accident) as well as the day we proposed to each other)

I know these nightmares were frightening to Kurt but they were also frightening to me as well because I hated to see my husband like that.

'Baby, are you sure the doctor said they were nothing to worry about?'

'Yeah, he said that they would go away on their own' Kurt said and placed the sheet of paper down.

'But now is not the time to talk about my mental issues' he said brightly and looked me directly in the eye, my soul melted at once to flow along the same path of the perfect man sitting across from me.

'Well I wouldn't call them _mental_ problems' I said while tickling Kurt under the arms 'but I agree we should keep on going with this' I gestured down at the many files sent over.

The phone rang shrilly after five minutes of silence.

'I'll get it' I said and stood up. I walked through into the kitchen and answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'_Hey Blainey' _Came the voice of my brother Cooper Anderson.

'Hey Coop, how are you and Missy?' I asked referring to his wife

'_Good, good. Are we still on for the whole "bun in the oven" thing?' _Cooper asked with concern. Last month Missy and Cooper said that it was alright to use Missy as the surrogate, but we thought it was too weird, but they insisted that they wanted to do it so we caved in.

'Yeah we are just going through egg donors; I think we have found the right one to be the mother of our child'

'_Well could you please let us know when it is set in stone?'_

'Yeah, of course Coop. Well I should go back to Kurt and the donors' I said sighing a little.

'_Yeah little bro, the old ball and chain is calling is he?_

_Well I will hopefully hear from you in three days'_ and with that he hung up. I sighed and put the phone back onto its holder.

I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Kurt.

'How's Cooper?' he asked looking at me in the eye

'How did you know I spoke to Coop?'

'You get this look on your face when you talk to him, it is sort of a sext moping look' he said absently, turning back to the file I gave him.

'Yeah, well he is fine, so Is Missy but he does want us to get our act together and choose one so we can implant' I said and pulled out a random file.

'Blaine I really do like this one' Kurt said without listening to be before.

I looked over to see the same woman I chose

'Yeah I think she is nice' I said and looked over the file again.

'Blaine this is a big choice' Kurt said seriously

'I know baby' I said and stroked his arm soothingly 'but she is the best option for us' I said.

'Yeah, let's contact the clinic and say this is the one'.

A smile slowly stretched over my face.

'Are you serious?' I asked looking at my baby

'Of course I am' he said. A little squeal escaped from Kurt's lips when I placed my on top of them. We sat there for a few minutes before the doorbell rang through our little apartment. Max immediately bounded up to the door, barking his head off.

I sighed and walked over to the door, I grabbed Max by the collar and held him tight as I opened the door. In the doorway stood Finn, Rachel, Lucy and their new baby twins Harry and Molly.

'Oh hey you guys' I said, still struggling to keep a hold onto Max so he wouldn't attack Lucy with licks again. When Lucy turned five we got Max and when we introduced them he immediately licked her until she was soaking.

'Is this a bad time' Finn said with the little grin sliding off his face

'No, come in' I said and pulled Max away from the door to let the little family in.

'Oh hey you guys' Kurt squealed and ran over to embrace his niece

'Hey Uncle Kurt' Lucy squealed as well, kissing him on the cheek.

I walked into the living room, opened up the sliding doors that lead to a small balcony and shoved Max outside and closed the door in his face.

'So guys what brings you here?' I asked, clearing room for them to sit down on.

'Well you guys are the closest family that lives here' Rachel said as she unbuckled Harry and Molly from the stroller and pulled them onto her lap.

'Yeah we know that' Kurt said as he pulled Lucy onto his lap, even though she was seven, she still loved being treated like a baby from her uncle's.

'Well' Rachel began while looking at us 'I am pregnant, again' she said quietly.

'WHAT' Kurt screeched, making Lucy laugh her head off.

'I am pregnant' Rachel said again, smiling this time.

'Oh my god, congrats' I said and pulled Rachel into a hug, avoiding the two sleeping baby's in her lap.

After a few minutes of congratulations and questions the place fell silent again.

'Are you two still looking for donors?' Finn asked as he picked up a folder.

'Yeah but we found one just as you two came over' I said and picked up a folder to show them. They both leaned in to look at the picture.

'She is cute' Finn said without thinking.

'Finn' Rachel said angrily

'I-I mean as my brothers baby's mother' he said lamely. Lucy giggled at her father and snuggled closer into my Kurt.

I laughed at the expression on Rachel's face until she turned and looked at us

'Congratulations you two, you deserve this' she said and lightly punched Finn in the arm and he cleared his throat

'Yeah, congrats you guys' he said and held out his hand. I took it, shaking slightly uncomfortable at the gesture.

After a few more minutes of conversation Lucy gave a huge yawn which told her parents that it was time to leave.

'We will call you guys next week to see how things go' Rachel said after strapping the twins into their chair and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

'Yeah, I am so excited' Kurt squealed. I gripped my man around the waist and squeezed slightly to make him calm down a little bit.

'See you guys later' I said and basically pushed them out into the hall.

I turned back to my Kurt and pulled him into a kiss. After that we went to the phone and rang the clinic, saying we made our choice.

We made an appointment for the next week and I called Cooper back and told him. He was ecstatic and told me it was about time before hanging up.

I walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him.

'Baby, what's wrong?' I asked and stroked his angelic face with my palm.

'Blaine, we are going to be fathers' he sighed into my palm. I felt the moist breath hit me but I did not care.

'I know baby, haven't you wanted this since like forever?' I asked him, adding my other hand to the other side of his face.

'Yeah' he said and kissed my right hand

'Then what's wrong' I asked and brushed a single tear from his eye

'Do you want this?' he asked me again.

'Kurt you ask me this like fifteen times a day, I am positive that I want to have a child with you' I said and kissed him passionately.

I let Max in before going to bed with Kurt. When we got there I stripped off my clothes and put on my pyjamas.

Kurt went into the bathroom and did not emerge for half an hour during which I worried about tonight. Kurt said he was fine with the nightmares but I knew he wasn't, he was absolutely miserable. I found it a bit strange that he had not told me what the nightmares were about at all, but his father Burt Hummel told me not to push him. That advice was a couple years old now but I still followed it.

Kurt came back into the room, ready for bed. He climbed into the bed next to me and put his head on my shoulder. I placed my arms around him in silence and cuddled close to my husband. I loved these times it was just the two of us, nothing to distract me from Kurt who was silently going to sleep.

I still held onto Kurt as if my life depended on it and fell asleep.

I woke up at midnight to Kurt mumbling softly in his sleep. I gently pulled away from Kurt and watched him in the pale half-light of the moon shining through our curtains. I lay back down in bed and closed my eyes. That was when the thrashing started again. I quickly sat bolt-upright and tried to wake Kurt up.

After a few minutes Kurt finally woke up, gasping for breath as if he had been running a thousand miles during his sleep.

'Kurt honey-'

'Blaine it is nothing' he said and pulled me closer to me. I held him silently as gently patted him on the head until he fell back to sleep. I knew that he would not remember this when he woke up in the morning.


	2. Implantation

Our alarm went off at 6AM. I slowly woke up, looking over at Kurt who was staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

'Morning sweetheart' I said and leaned over to give him a kiss.

'Morning honey' he said, smiling happily at me. I loved these mornings where nothing mattered except the two of us. Come to think of it I just love everything that has to do with Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

I heard a whining coming from outside our door and I knew it was Max wanting to go toilet. I sighed and untangled my limbs from Kurt's. I went up and took the dog down the stairs of the complex to the little filed that surrounded the building.

When I went back upstairs I saw that Kurt was making me breakfast at the oven.

'Hey again you' I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. Kurt laughed but shrugged out of my grip

'Stop it Blaine, I will ruin your breakfast' he said and lightly tapped me with the spatula he was holding. I went and sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed that morning's paper. After about ten minutes the doorbell rang.

I stood up and walked to the door wondering who that could be at this time in the morning.

'Hey Blainey' Cooper shouted and grabbed me into a hug before I could register that it was Cooper standing outside my house.

'Coop, is that you?' I gasped out as he squeezed my ribs

'Coop, you are suffocating me' I gasped.

'Oh, sorry man' he said and released me from his grip. I then noticed that Missy was standing next to him with a smile placed on her red painted lips.

'Hi Missy' I said and kissed her on the cheeks.

'What are you two doing here?' I asked as I let them inside the apartment.

'Well Missy wanted to talk to you both about the future face to face' Cooper said.

Kurt poked his head around the doorway of the kitchen to see who it was.

'Kurtie' Cooper yelled and literally ran at Kurt and lifted him off his feet in a hug.

'Cooper, put him down' I said with a sigh, my brother was a strange man.

'Oh, sorry man' he said and placed a wheezing Kurt back onto the ground

'But how are you anyway?' he asked my man

'F-Fine' he gasped out, still clutching his sides. I chuckled lightly and led Coop and Missy into the living room.

We sat down in an uncomfortable silence before Kurt came in holding a huge plate of pancakes.

'Have you two eaten yet?' he asked and set the plate down on the coffee table.

'Yeah, we just arrived this morning so we stopped at a diner in town' Missy said.

'I was going to ask about that, I thought you guys were in Hollywood' I said as I picked up a pancake my husband made me this morning.

'We were little bro, but because you finally made up your mind we took a private jet here. After Cooper's ad became a big hit, he was hired in several amazing movies and now had a ton of money to use of trivial stuff like private jets.

'Oh, ok then' I said. We sat in silence again until Max came bounding over to play with us.

'Hey Maxi' Cooper said as a slimy tennis ball dropped to his feet. Max's tail was wagging so hard that it whacked me in the shins a couple of times with a cold thump.

'So what do you guys want to know?' I asked after a few minutes of Cooper playing with Max.

'We want to know when were and how' Cooper said while picking up a pancake that was still lying on the plate Kurt put on the table.

'When, were and how what?' I asked while making sure Max was not going to eat the food off the table.

'We want to know when you are planning to implant the foetus in me' Missy said 'Where it will take place and what, I don't know what he meant by what' Missy finished, looking over to Cooper who shrugged

'It sounded cool in my head' he said and finished the pancake he was eating.

'Well we need to make an appointment with the doctor to establish when and where, it will be in the hospital obviously' I said.

The time went by slowly after that. Finally Cooper and Missy went to their hotel and Kurt and I sat back down on the couch, I sighed loudly and looked over to my Kurt.

'Honey, are you sure you want this?' I asked while stroking the porcelain cheek of Kurt.

'Babe, we have been over this thousands of times-'

'Yeah, with you asking me, I am asking you Kurt, do you want to have children with me Blaine Anderson-Hummel?'

'Yes. Of course baby I have always wanted children with you. I believe I asked you for the first time when the crash…'

Kurt had never been able to talk about the crash properly. I had no idea what was going on in his beautiful head but I had hoped that he would have told me by now but he hasn't. The therapist I took him to had told me that he would tell me in his own terms but it has been five years since that advice, I am impatient.

'So Kurt, sweetie, why don't you want to talk about the car crash, It has been six years since the crash. Why don't you want to talk to me about this?' I asked while gripping his hand. I noticed that he turned away from me and frowned at the ground, his beautiful blue eyes were swimming with tears.

'Blaine, I really don't want to talk about it, it is embarrassing' he said while desperately trying to avoid my eyes.

'Kurt, the therapist told me to wait until you were-'

'The wait Blaine, I don't want to talk about this with you. Especially not now when we are planning to have a baby'

'Kurt this is the time you should tell me. Honey you can barely get into the car, how would our child react to you when you start to protest when we need to go to the market for food?' I asked gently.

'I-I-I-I am trying, really trying to get over this. Can you please wait for me to tell you on my own terms?' he begged. I looked into those eyes I loved so, so much and I knew that I had to let go and try to forget my baby's discomfort.

Two weeks later Kurt, Cooper, Missy and I were sitting in a hospital, waiting for the doctor to return with the embryo's prepared to be implanted into Missy who was wearing a hospital gown and sitting on the bed looking slightly uncomfortable.

A week ago Kurt and I scheduled an appointment to get the eggs from the donor. Now here we were, waiting for the doctor to return and hopefully for Missy to fall pregnant with Kurt and I's child.

'Hello everybody' the cheerful doctor said while walking into the room and smiling at us all.

'Hi doc' Cooper said while smiling at missy comfortingly and squeezing her hand lightly. 'When will they be ready?' he asked while turning back to her.

'The embryos are ready for implantation. Now we are implanting a dozen so that increases the chances of a foetus catching and a baby born' she said happily while going through our documents.

I took Kurt's hand and squeezed slightly. This was it, this was happening today. Today was the day our child would come into this earth, even though it would not be borne for another nine months.

A few hours later and it was done, all of the embryos were implanted into Missy and we were sitting in our living room again.

'I know the doctor said it will take a few days for a pregnancy test to work' Cooper began.

'Coop we know, we were there as well' I said while looking at Missy who was lying upside-down on one of our armchairs, I remembered the scene out of Friends when Phoebe did this as well to make sure her embryos stayed inside her body.

We sat in silence for another few minutes until Cooper said that he and Missy should go and that they would tell them if anything happened as soon as they knew it, AKA that Missy is pregnant.

Kurt and I walked back into the living room and sat down. Max came wagging up to us looking happy with himself as he found a disposed towel from the hamper.

'Maxi, no we don't play with towels' Kurt sighed and tugged the blue, now slightly damp towel from our dog's mouth.

'Kurt what do you want for dinner?' I asked and stood up causing Max's tail to erupt into fits of wagging.

'I don't know baby, but something nice' he said while stroking Max's slightly rough fur. I chuckled and walked over to the adjoining kitchen and started to prepare food for us to eat.

I peeked out and into the living room to see Kurt quietly crying into Max's fur. I knew this was something to do with the accident. I really wanted to help Kurt but he told me to back off so I did, trying not to notice the muffled sobs issuing from the living room. Whatever Kurt was going through I knew that it would not go away on its own.


	3. Don't Go

Two weeks later we got a phone call at half past nine in the morning.

'Hello?' I asked into the receiver waiting for a reply.

'Blainey, little bro Its Coop here, well we have some big news. You might want to get Kurt online for this as well'

'Ok then Coop, I'll be back' I said and placed the phone onto the kitchen counter.

'Kurt, sweetie can you pick up the phone please' I yelled through the open door

'Got it babe' I heard him shout back from the other room.

I picked the phone back up and put it back to my ear

'…so has my little bro picked up again yet?'

'Yeah, Coop we are both here' I said while smiling to myself

'Well as I told Blaine before we have some big news for you two which I think you know already but I am going to tell you anyways'

I waited for him to elaborate on the topic; I knew that Coop got angry when I took away the fun for him.

'Well we just got back from the doctors and we found out that Missy is pregnant…'

I felt my world shudder as the shock and happiness took over my soul. I saw my vision blur with tears that I held back by blinking fast.

'…and she is having twins!'

I blacked out for a second. Twins, how could she be having twins? Yes I knew that she had more than one embryo implanted into her but I thought that only one would take. I gasped and jerked myself back into this world to hear Kurt on the line squealing with delight at Cooper's news.

'Coop, are you sure?' I managed to gasp out

'Yes little bro, the doctor checked and made sure. Now they have ways to find out who the father is because I know that you two mixed your sperm together so there is a chance that both of you might be biological parents'.

I gazed out of the open window above the sink while absorbing the shocking bit of information that both Kurt and I might be parents, biological parents to one of the twins resting in Missy's stomach at the moment.

We hashed out the arrangements of when we would meet for our questions to be answered. We made it for a week from now because we were all busy with work.

I walked out of the kitchen and collapsed onto the couch. Max came wagging up to me and rested his drooling snout onto my thigh. I stroked his soft fur slowly, waiting for Kurt to come into the room. A minute later the door burst open, causing me to jump onto my feet.

'Blaine, baby we are going to be parents. I have to call my father' Kurt screamed as he sprinted into my arms. I felt his body collide with me and knock the breath out of my lungs. I didn't say anything but patted Kurt's back awkwardly with my hand while blinking back the tears of happiness that welled up into my eyes.

Kurt slowly backed out of my arms and held the phone to his eyes, searching through our phonebook for the number to his parents place. He found them and dialled the number and put the phone on speaker.

'_Hello?'_ came the voice of Carol from the speaker of the phone that Kurt held in his hand.

'Hi Carol, is dad there. Blaine and I really need to talk to you both' Kurt said while keeping a steady voice. I smiled softly at my husband whose bright blue eyes were lit up with joy.

'_Yeah honey he's here. I'll put him on speaker_' she said. We heard a soft click then came the voice of Burt Hummel '_Hey kiddo, how are you and Blaine?'_ he asked

'Well dad that is just what we wanted to talk to you about' Kurt said, the excitement leaking into his velvety voice.

'_Yeah, care to elaborate?'_ Burt asked sarcastically from the other end of the phone. There came a muffled thump from the line and Burt saying '_Ouch!' _

'Will you two stop hitting each other' Kurt joked while giving me the evil eyes, I realised I hadn't spoken since we found out we were having twins.

'_Sorry Kurt, continue'_ came the voice of Carol

'Thanks Carol, Blaine and I need to tell you that Blaine's brother Cooper's wife Missy asked us a year ago if we wanted to use her as a surrogate mother-'

'_Kurt we know this already, what's your point?'_ Burt asked slowly from the other end of the line '_also is Blaine with you, you know it wouldn't kill you to say hello buddy'_

'H-Hi Burt and Carol' I stammered out while avoiding Kurt's fierce gaze.

'_Hey Blaine, good to hear you again'_ Carol said from the other end of the line. I smiled sheepishly, knowing that my silence had caused them some concern.

'Yeah you too Carol and Burt' I said while still avoiding Kurt's gaze, I could feel those blue eyes boring into my neck.

'So Blaine and I really do have something important to tell you, you know?' Kurt said a bit frustrated. I placed my hand onto his firm arm and looked into those eyes I love with all my heart. I knew that he was keeping a big secret from me. I needed to know what it was but now was not the time.

'Well we found an egg donor a while back and two weeks ago we implanted some embryos into Missy and two caught, Mum, Dad we are going to be parents to twins!'

The series of shrieks that emitted from the phone and from Kurt's mouth nearly deafened me and it took me a few moments to realise that Burt was talking to me.

'_Blaine-Blaine, can you hear me over the shrieks coming from these two?'_

'Yeah, only just Burt' I shouted into the phone with Kurt still shrieking next to me. It took a few minutes to calm down Carol and Kurt.

'_Blaine sweetie are you excited for this?'_ Carol asked from the phone. It went dead-silent for a few seconds before I said

'Yeah, of course I am Carol. Just because is don't jump up and down and squeal like Kurt doesn't mean that I am not excited about being a father!'

The anger came from a place that I didn't know that I had. I looked into Kurt's beautiful shocked face for a second before I stormed into our bedroom.

I collapsed onto the bed and felt the tears come free of their restraints. I cuddled up to Kurt's pillow and breathed in the scent of him.

Kurt was keeping a big secret from me. I knew it in my heart, the nightmares and the fear of driving. I knew that it had something to do with the accident and I was determined today to find out once and for all what it was.

I sat up slowly and rubbed the tears out of my eyes, I would cry later.

I walked slowly into the living room and saw Kurt sitting on the couch, absently rubbing Max on the head, he was clearly deep in thought.

'Kurt sweetie I am sorry about that' said and walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down. Kurt said nothing so I continued 'I am excited for this Kurt, and I didn't mean what I said before, or more implied' I said while trying to catch his gaze but failing.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt said 'Blaine I know you know that I am keeping something from you, but I don't want to put it on your shoulders' he said while staring at his feet.

'Kurt, baby I can deal with anything that is going on with you. I just want to know what it is so I can help you through it. It is not just effecting you it is effecting me as well so please I am literally begging you to tell me what is wrong with you. Kurt I am always going to stand by you-'

'Blaine I can't do this to you!' Kurt screeched out loudly making me jump

'Baby what-'

'Blaine I am not going to tell you'

'Please baby, please tell me I want to help you'

'Blaine shut the hell up!' Kurt screamed into my face. The world went silent as Kurt swelled up with rage. I sat frozen in the chair looking at my husband who stood up and was now towering over me looking furious.

'Why can't you leave it the hell alone?' Kurt thundered making me crawl back into the little room of the chair. Kurt had never had a tantrum like this before, he usually shouted once but now he was screaming at me with all his anger and fear poured into his voice. 

'Kurt honey please calm down' I said while trying to place my hand onto his arm but he jerked it away furiously however he sat back down slowly while giving me the 'death-glare' he used on Finn a lot.

'Please just please let me know what is going on with you'

'Blaine I am not going to tell you so stop pissing me off with these questions' Kurt growled at me from his place on the couch, his once calm blue eyes were now a frothy storm of fury all directed at me.

'Kurt, sweetie I need to know what is going on with you. I really want to help you with whatever is going on in your life'

'Blaine everyone has secrets, just get used to it!'

'Kurt, we are husbands we are meant to tell each other everything that goes on in our lives. We are meant to help each other out with the problems we face in our lives together. Kurt honey just let me help you'

'No and if you keep on talking like this we won't be husbands for long'.

I sat in the silence that followed; it was so icy that I was frozen in place. The tears welled up and spilled over before I said 'you don't mean that. I know you don't'

'Well I do and if you don't shut the hell up I am going to leave'

'I don't believe you, not one little bit' I said while gripping the arms on the chair so hard that my knuckles turned white.

'Well you should'.

With that Kurt stood up and stormed over to the door that leads to our bedroom. I ran over to the doorway to see Kurt rummaging through the closet, gathering his possessions.

'Kurt honey what are you doing?' I asked quietly, not daring to believe my eyes at what I was witnessing.

'What does it look like I am doing, I am leaving you tonight. I will stay at a hotel and talk to you later'. The tears came pouring from my eyes as I knew that he wasn't joking.

'Honey, please don't go' I begged while taking a step into the room 'we just had a fight, please calm down and think rationally'

'Blaine, I am leaving tonight' Kurt said simply while zipping up his suitcase. 'I will be back tomorrow for the rest of my things'.

'Kurt, please, please don't leave me. Please honey we can work this out' I begged while letting the tears stain the shirt I was wearing. This could not be happening, not now just after we found out we are going to be dads.

'Good by Blaine. I will see you tomorrow' Kurt said while swinging the suitcase around and marched from the room.

'Kurt please!' I shouted and ran after him.

I got into the living room just as the front door slammed shut. '

I stood there stunned, unable to move a muscle. Max came trotting up to me but I ignored him. This can't be happening, not now not ever. I looked at the door that allowed my husband to leave forever.

All this happened because of the stupid crash and Kurt being unable to tell me his one secret. I knew that I would see him again but it would be in a different situation, it would be with our lawyers. I broke down then. The tears came cascading from my eyes, I could not bear it.

I blacked out into emotional agony and into the sweet bliss of sleep where I could escape from my pain for a little while.


	4. Agreement

**AN/ Hi everybody and thanks for the reviews. I know that may of you don't like what i did in the last chapter but don't worry things will get better in future chapters. Also a heads up there will be a chapter in the future told from Kurts P.O.V and that is when you will find out what the nightmares are about.  
****Thanks for reading and reviewing and i am supprised and happy that you seem to like my stories.  
**

* * *

I woke up still curled up on the floor, not even bothering to see what the time was. I slowly forced myself to remember the gut-wrenching pain that Kurt had caused me. I did not hate him, _I love him so, so much and he is just going through something stupid. He'll be back soon _I thought as I saw Max whining at the balcony door. I grabbed the lead from the hook next to the door and lead Max outside to do his business.

We came back up to our apartment and I sat down heavily on the couch. I looked around at the scene of the fight last night and stood up. I could not face living here; I knew that Kurt was serious. But how could he leave? It was just a stupid fight.

The phone rang quietly from the charger. I looked numbly down and recognised the number.

'Hello?' I asked into the phone

'_Hey, little bro. What's wrong you sound like you have a cold'_ the voice of Cooper said from the other end of the phone.

'Oh, hey Coop' I said. I could not tell him that Kurt left me over a stupid fight about nothing really.

'_Hey little bro, I know I am a few years older than you but you know you can tell me anything right?'_ I stood still at the coffee table, playing absently with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. How could I tell him that Kurt left me?

'Coop um K-Kurt. He well he left me last night'. The silence that emitted from the phone was the loudest silence I had ever heard. I waited for Cooper to say something but I was not expecting him to scream like he did

'_HE WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?' _I jumped away from the phone but I could still hear Cooper yelling abuse at Kurt

'Coop, Coop stop' I yelled into the mouthpiece

'_Why Blaine, that dick-'_

'Don't call him a dick. He is just confused at the moment. Give him some time, I know he'll come around and see sense'.

I stood there in silence, waiting for Cooper to respond to the hope that I clung to my chest with all my might.

'_Blainey you have to know that Kurt might never see sense and he might never come back to you. I just want to prepare you for the worst case scenario'_

'Coop that is all I have left, my hope that Kurt will come back and see sense. This insanity he is having will ruin my life if he doesn't at least tell me the truth'. _Oh my god I just told Coop that Kurt was keeping a big secret from me!_

'_Blaine, what do you mean "tell me the truth", has Kurt been lying to you?'_

'Well ever since he got his memories back from the accident he has been acting odd, he has been having terrible nightmares and is afraid of getting into cars with me anyway' I said glumly thinking about the fact the he did only have a problem with cars only when I was driving him.

'_Blaine everyone has secrets-'_

'That is exactly what he told me but I said you shouldn't keep them from the one person who cares so much about you that…' I trailed off thinking about the horrible pain that Kurt had given me the night before, the gut-wrenching loneliness that was more profound this time around because he knows who I am this time and made a conscious decision to leave me.

'_Blaine I think you two really need to talk to someone about your problems because you have two children on the way and they need their dad's there to help protect them and raise them to make good decisions'_

'Ok Coop, he will come over sometime today and I will try to talk to him and see if we could see someone about our problems'

'_Good thing Blainey, now you had better call me and tell me everything he says to you'_

'Will do Coop, see you later Ok and give Missy my regards'.

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily. I decided to take Max for a walk around the block to try and clear my head.

* * *

An hour later we got back from the walk. I sighed again and flopped down on the couch. I gazed around the room and my eyes fell on the white-leather book that rested on the shelf. I rose slowly from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf and plucked up the photo album that Kurt had given me_. I haven't looked through this in years _I thought while running my finger over the picture of the two of us smiling and hugging on the front cover. I opened the worn pages and looked at the first picture of a baby Kurt holding a rattle in one fist and a bottle in the other; he was frowning up at the camera with those blue eyes that hadn't changed at all boring into my soul.

Beneath the baby picture of Kurt was a baby picture of me. I sighed because I never liked this photo and Kurt knew it but he put it in because he said '_It was the only one that made you look like an actual baby and not some chubby little five-year-old'. _I was also holding a rattle in one hand but my other one was pointing at the camera with awe etched on my face. I smiled softly as I turned the pages that displayed our childhood lives apart from one and other and then the later teen years and adult years when we were together.

The page fell over to show me a picture of our wedding day. There we stood at the alter in the hotel, holding each other's hands and smiling so deeply that it looked like we were wearing masks. I sighed as a single tear fell from my eyes and fell with a small splash onto the plastic covering of the photo. That day seemed so long ago but it really wasn't at all, but those two people in the picture were un-scared and happy to be with one and other. The Blaine in the photo looked nothing like the Blaine I was now, a man whose husband left him over a stupid secret that I should have just let go.

There was a soft knock on the door. I put the album away and strode to the door and looked through the peephole. Kurt was standing in the hallway looking slightly uncomfortable.

I pulled open the door and looked at Kurt. He was in a bad shape, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

'Hi' I said and allowed him to pass by me and into what was once "our" apartment but was now "my" apartment.

'Hi Blaine, I have come to pick up the rest of my things' he said a little wearily and strode through the living room and into our bedroom _Not our anymore, Mine _ I thought aggressively and slumped back down onto the couch heavily. I really had to do this now to help our relationship through this horrible time.

I stood up again and walked over to the doorframe and leaned against it looking at my husband who was rummaging through the rest of his possessions.

'Hey Kurt can I talk to you about this whole thing?' I asked and walked slowly into the room.

'Not now Blaine, I am busy' Kurt said icily while still having his back turned away from me.

'Actually Kurt I want to talk about this now' I said angrily and slamming my foot down hard on the floor.

Kurt looked around slowly; he had never seen me lose control like this before. I was glaring at Kurt with aggression showing in my eyes (I hoped)

'Fine if you must talk about this then we will talk about it' Kurt said while throwing up his arms in defeat and throwing himself down onto the bed.

'Kurt why did you overreact last night?' I asked bluntly

'Overreact? You are the one who overreacted last night. Why couldn't you leave me alone with my secret?'

'Kurt I needed and need you to tell me the truth. That is the mark of a good relationship and you should know that I would do anything to help you through whatever is going on with you' I said angrily whit a few tears leaking out of my eyes and falling softly into my chin.

Kurt sat there looking at me with concern in his eyes.

'Blaine I really want to tell you but I can't face it. I am dealing with this on my own terms and you should respect that but you aren't so that is why I am leaving you'.

'I can't believe this!' I shouted at him 'who stood by you when you lost your memory? Who was there every day at your bedside when you were in a coma? ME I was there and now you are tossing me aside like I am an empty carton of milk?' I bellowed into his beautiful face.

Kurt stood up in rage, his fists clenched in anger and yelled in my face

'Yes you did those things but you are invading my personal space and trying to get me to tell you every tiny little detail of my life, do you want to know what I did last night?' he screamed at me but I held my ground and looked Kurt in the eye while he continued 'I stayed outside all last night on the streets of New York unable to sleep because I was feeling horrible about what I was doing to you'.

Kurt paused for breath, his chest heaving in motion with mine but the pause gave me the chance to say something else to Kurt.

'Kurt I don't want us to breakup, not at all'. Kurt sat back down, clutching his chest with his hand and looking at me with sad eyes.

'I know you don't but I want to have some space' Kurt said stubbornly

'I know you do and I respect that. I want you to come with me to couples counselling' I said while still looking at him in the eye so he could tell that I was telling him the truth.

Kurt looked up at me and I saw something flicker behind those eyes I love so much. I stood there for a few minutes waiting for Kurt to say something and he finally agreed to see a counsellor with me but he was still going to stay at a hotel for the week.

I Sighed but knew that I had at least made him see how much I loved him and how much I was willing to sacrifice for him. I knew he knows that I hate counselling and what I suggested was a huge step up for me.

I reluctantly agreed to let him go and a few moments later the door closed behind him with a snap. I stayed standing and looked at the door for a few minutes before I walked back to the coffee table where I put the photo album down when Kurt came over. I peeled back the pages until I came to the last photo added to the album last year with the two of us standing next to each other with our arms wrapped around our naked torsos at a private beach that the Warblers had rented for a New Year's party. I smile remembering that day; it was one of the best days of my life because we were so happy and grateful to be back with one and other. Little did I know back then that in seven months that we would be separated and going to a counsellor which I would not like to do, but anything for Kurt.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phonebook to search up a good place where we could go and sort out our problems.

I found a good looking add and called to make an appointment. A few minutes later I was writing on my calendar the time and date of our appointment to help us get over this stupid separation.

As I promised I called Cooper and told him about Kurt agreeing to get some help with me. He was a little over-excited at the news but I was grateful that someone was on my side in this little spat between us.

I hung up the phone when it started to ring. I looked at the callers ID and saw that it was Burt Hummel.

'Hello?'

'_What the hell is going on with you and Kurt. Kurt just called me to tell me that you and he are separated and going to a councillor to get help!'_

'Yeah that is the main points of what is going on with us' I said a little sarcastically and rolling my eyes, of course Kurt would tell Burt everything that went on with his life.

'_Well you two had better get things on the right track because you are expecting twins in a few months and they need their dads ready to help them through life'_ he said sternly, making me shed a few more tears. I knew that we had to patch up our shattered lives. I assured Burt that I would do everything in my power to make sure that we at least became friends again then I hung up the phone.

I knew that this was all Kurt's fault but I did not let myself think about that, well not at least until next Thursday when our appointment was made with the person who was basically in charge of our love lives. I had to trust Kurt and the unknown doctor to side with me and get Kurt to come back to me once and for all.

Max came bounding into the room with his tail wagging furiously. I patted him on the head and said softly 'Hey Maxi, don't worry buddy we will be a family again soon'.

He licked my hand gently, reassuring me that everything would be fine eventually.


	5. Flashbacks

**AN: Hey Guys thanks for reading this. Just to let you know a lot of this will be important later on in the story so be patient. Sorry for the size this chapter is one that just opens up other. Just a heads up the next chapter will be through Kurts P.O.V.  
Thanks again for reading this:)  
**

* * *

**PRESENT**

I walked over to the phone and dialled a number that had been resting in my head for days, no months now. We hadn't seen or talked to them for months and they are probably wondering if everything was Ok.

I waited for one of them to answer and was surprised a little when it went to voicemail. I quickly hung up. I did not want to tell them everything that happened over the phone. _I will call them again tomorrow _I thought and walked over to the couch again.

Max came waddling in from the open door that led to a balcony; summer was showing its first rays as the heat in New York grew hotter.

I scratched Max behind the ear, feeling sorry for him in this heat. I looked over to the opposite wall and thought about last Thursday when Kurt and I went to our first counselling session. I didn't know that it would…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

'Hullo?' I answered the phone while looking out of the kitchen window into the pouring rain; I was distracted because today was the day Kurt and I were going to counselling that I didn't even look at the caller ID.

'_Hey Blainey it is Coop here if you didn't know. Well I just thought I should tell you that Missy had an ultrasound today and the babies are healthy and normal looking, no wearied horns or stuff'_

'That's great Coop, sorry Kurt and I couldn't be there but we have a busy day today'

'_Yeah it's fin. Oh by the way we found out the sex of the babies, would you like to know?'_

I thought for a minute. Did I want to know the sex of my children? _Yes_ was the first answer but then I really liked surprises

'No Coop I think I will wait for their birth. I am happy either way and will love them both equally no matter what their sex is'

'_Nice diplomatic answer little bro, I think I raised you well. Well enjoy your "busy" day and let me know what happens. Ok see you later'_

'Yeah by Coop' I hung up the phone and looked at the wall clock that hung on the wall. _Oh god I am late!_

I ran from the room, hastily closing the balcony doors, I grabbed my keys and coat and rushed from the apartment, making sure Max was inside I locked the door behind me.

I rushed downstairs and burst out into the streets of New York. I desperately tried to find a cab and finally saw a glimpse of yellow among the sea of other car.

'TAXI' I bellowed and waved my hand frantically at the passing cab. It slowly turned over and parked on the curb. I basically jumped into the back seat and told the driver where to go while thrusting some money into her hand.

I arrived at the skyscraper twenty minutes later and sprinted into the lobby where the glistening marble floors nearly blinded me as I searched for a clock to see how much time was left until our appointment was scheduled. I finally found one hanging over a sign that blended in perfectly with the white marble walls. I saw that I had ten minutes to get to the…44th floor. _Why was the office located on the 44__th__ floor?_

I ran to two wrought iron barriers that showed an interior of a fancy elevator. I pressed the up button and the one on my left dinged and the doors opened with a swoosh allowing me to step onto the fancy carpet. I pushed the button for the 44th floor and waited for the doors to swish shut. The elevator started to move upwards, leaving my stomach in the marble entrance _Oh god I hate elevators _I thought but the thought of patching up thins with Kurt was more than enough to get me into one and fly up 44 floors.

When the doors finally dinged open at the 44th floor I stumbled out and looked around to see wooden hallways stretching out from my left, right and in front of me. I looked around and saw a sign positioned over a plain window that showed me nothing of the beautiful city I lived in.

I checked and saw that the counsellor's office was located on the far right hand wing of the floor.

I sprinted down the hallway, following the little signs they had stationed along the corridor. I reached a plain door with a golden plaque that read _Couples counselling _I pushed open the door and looked into the white waiting room. I saw Kurt stand up as a curly haired woman looked through another door and called 'Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel?'

I quickly joined Kurt at the door of the room.

'Hi' I said breathlessly as I caught up with the man I love. He gave me an emotionless look that I took to mean that he was not happy about me being late for our appointment that I had made.

'Hello, you must be Blaine, I am Dr Cindy, I will be your therapist for you and Kurt' she held out a pale hand and I shook it lightly.

I looked around the warm and cosy room while sitting down onto a brown-leather sofa next to Kurt who was cuddled up to the other armrest as far away from me as physically possible on the couch. That kind of lowered my spirits a little.

'So what brings you two here today?' Dr Cindy asked while looking at me and Kurt.

'Well we have been having some problems lately and we need some help' I said without looking at Kurt who was still sitting sullenly away from me.

'Yes I can see that. Have you two had counselling before?'

'Well in high school we went to a teacher who helped us out of a fight and now we kind of need the same thing from you' I said, remembering that awkward meeting in Ms Pillsbury's office when I thought Kurt was cheating on me.

'Well I expect this will be different and I expect the problems are different as well?' she asked me

'Well yeah. Um I really-'

'It's Ok; everything that is said in this room remains between us three only'

'Ok. Well Kurt has been keeping a big secret from me since the accident we were involved in a few years ago which resulted in Kurt losing his memory but I stuck with him and helped him get it back'.

Kurt snorted a little and then said 'Yeah he helped me remember everything else except us being together, I had to remember that myself'

'Hey I tried to help you and you know that!' I said angrily, _how he could be saying I didn't try to help him remembering our lives together. That is all I was doing_

'Ok there is some tension between the two of you. Well let's get started, Kurt why did you keep this secret from Blaine?'

'I am keeping this secret from Blaine because I am not ready for him to know yet. And I know that you now know because it would be in my file'

'Yes Kurt it is in your file.'

'Wait what are you talking about. Kurt is the secret you are keeping from me have anything to do with health?'

'Yes' he said simply while looking everywhere but me.

'How could you keep that from me. I mean screw pride I want to know now what is wrong with you' I said angrily, not believing that Kurt could keep something like this from me.

'Kurt I think it is about time you tell Blaine what is going on, it has been four years after all' Dr Cindy said.

I felt relief knowing that she thought it was ridiculous that Kurt had been keeping this from me for years.

Kurt looked at the doctor and scowled heavily but sighed as well and I could tell he gave up.

'Can you tell him, I am afraid that he will leave me' Kurt said quietly from next to me. I looked over at him stunned and said

'Kurt you know I would never leave you. I love you and you know it and I know that you love me, which is why I set this up' I said a little angrily.

Dr Cindy looked at us and smiled softly 'Kurt if you really want me to tell Blaine but I think that it would be better if you told him yourself' she said gently.

Kurt looked up at her and muttered quietly 'I will tell him then'.

* * *

**PRESENT**

I looked over my shoulder at Max who wagged his tail feebly, telling me that he wanted some food. I sighed and stood up. I knew that I was happy at the counselling and the fact that it went really well. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge finally at peace with what had happened all those years ago.

The month after Kurt had gotten his memories back he and I were sitting at home planning out our day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

'So babe, what do you want to do today?' I asked while stroking his hand that he put in my lap.

'I don't know I kind of want to see a movie. I have heard great reviews about this one' he said and pulled out a newspaper clip showing me a poster of some sappy-looking film. I smiled _Just like Kurt, god I am glad to have him back at last._

I smiled at my husband and raised my other hand to stroke his cheek.

'If you want to see that film then we will see it as soon as possible'

'Thank you baby' Kurt said and we both leaned in for a kiss. I pushed deeper into Kurt's mouth and grazed my tongue over his bottom lip tasting the sweet taste of Kurt on his lips.

When we pulled apart I asked 'When is the next screening?'

'Well there is one at midday, I think we should go to that one' he said lightly and tapping the time he had circled with a red pen. I laughed at his cuteness and leaned down to give him another kiss that lasted longer than the first.

Around eleven that morning we left the house to go to the movies. That is when I first noticed that Kurt had a problem with cars. He whimpered slightly as I held open the door for him and he kept his eyes squeezed shut during the whole ride to the theatre. I pretended not to notice at the time and told myself that he whimpered because of the amount of traffic that would be on the streets and his eyes closed because of the sun.

* * *

**PRESENT**

But now I know I was wrong. Kurt had finally opened up to me last week and I loved that feeling. A few days ago something amazing happened and it changed my life forever again and it made me happy, so happy that I had a grin plastered over my face ever since it happened. I looked down at the planner I was holding and looked at the time Dr Cindy had made for us the next week. I looked around the bright kitchen that grew brighter as the sun rose over the skyscrapers of New York.

'Hey baby' I looked around and saw Kurt walk into the room wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Yes I was defiantly happy again.


	6. Nightmares Part 1

**AN/ Hey guys this is the chapter that is told through Kurts POV and you do find out his secrets. People were a bit confused with the previous chapter and i have updated it to show you which parts were flashbacks and which parts were present.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, there is still more to come but it will all be from Blaine's POV.  
Thanks again for reading this :)**

* * *

The alarm beeped loudly, rousing me from my dreams. I rubbed my eyes slowly and looked around and smiled _last night actually happened_ I thought as I grabbed the first thing I found on the floor, a bathrobe. I slipped it on before I realised that it was Blaine's. I shrugged and started to walk to the door, wondering where Blaine was that is when I realised. No nightmares last night.

I ran to the mirror that Blaine had kept up on the wall that I hung it on and looked at my features. The porcelain skin that I worked hard to maintain was looking ghostly, but that was nothing new, my eyes were dark and stormy but I was happy. Blaine and I were back together, I had finally told him about my disorder and we were expecting twins.

I realised that I had nothing to be afraid of. My nightmares were gone my PTSD (**AN/ this is the secret that Kurt had been keeping from Blaine. It is a real disorder and it does cause nightmares**) was easing _about time_ I thought angrily. It had plagued me for the last four years and I took it out on Blaine. It wasn't Blaine's fault that the person driving the truck that crashed into us was drunk and stupid.

I sighed and decided to go and see Blaine to tell him the good news. I walked into the kitchen to see Blaine standing with his back to me, looking at the opposite wall.

'Hey baby' I said and walked forwards to see Blaine turn his beautiful head around. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

'Hey sweetie, are you OK?' Blaine asked me while twisting his body around so we were now face to face. I lifted my hand and brushed some of his beautiful brown curls away from his liquid-gold eyes that I looked deeply into and felt myself melt away with them. Before I realised I was speaking I said 'Blaine my PTSD is easing, I had no nightmares last night' I said with a smile stretching across my mouth.

'Baby that is amazing' Blaine said happily and placed his warm/soft lips against mine. I inhaled deeply through my nose but pulled away from my man. Last Thursday we had gone to the councillors and cleared up a few things. I told Blaine about my PTSD that I had kept hidden from him because I was afraid that he would not look at me in the same way, I thought he would scoff and force me to actually drive, but I was not quite up to that. I grew nervous around trucks because they reminded me of the man who stole my memories. That was the worst time of my life, forgetting Blaine then I had to go and blame everything on him and then leave him. I was a selfish bastard for putting Blaine through that but now we were together again.

I gazed down at the man I love and said quietly 'Should we call Cooper and Missy?'

'Actually I was going to call Finn and Rachel; you know we haven't spoken to them in months'

'Oh yeah, well I have. I spoke to them last night and everything is alright with them. The baby is healthy and they are going to come over for lunch on Sunday'

'And you couldn't tell me this last night?' Blaine asked with his eyebrows knitted together

'Well I could have but then we would have stopped doing what we were doing and it felt so go to be with you again' I said seductively and stroked Blaine's jaw with the pad of my thumb, making the shorter man shudder with longing.

I looked into those sexy eyes and gently placed my forehead to his and whispered 'I love you so very much'.

I felt Blaine grip me from behind and his warm breath increasing with pleasure.

I leaned down and placed my lips onto Blaine's again, revelling in the warmth and the homey feeling of the small kiss.

* * *

A month later we were sitting at our new house we brought with Finn, Rachel their children, Missy and Cooper. It was a big gathering and it was good to see everyone again. My niece Lucy and her brother and sister were playing with the boxes that still littered the sunny living room; they had built a sort of fort.

'So are you two happy here' a very pregnant Rachel asked while balancing a bowel of chips on her enormous swollen belly.

'Yeah, we are there is a nursery for the children and Max seems to be pretty happy running around in the new backyard' I said and gently pulled the bowel of chips from Rachel and set them down on the un-packed coffee table. I looked over at Blaine who was smiling at me cheerfully.

Missy and Cooper laughed at me and I felt myself turn red

'What?'

'You took the bowel of chips from Rachel, well look at her face' Missy said and pointed over to Rachel who was staring daggers into my soul. I didn't laugh because I knew my mistake and I quickly righted my wrong, Rachel got a bit cranky during her last month of pregnancy. I gave the bowel of chips back to her and retreated into Blaine's lap, glad that the nightmares that plagued me for years had finally gone and all I had now was my Blaine, the love of my life, the man I am so glad I am with.

We sat in silence, watching Lucy torment her younger brothers by sitting on a box they wanted to use for their fort.

I looked up at Blaine who smiled down at me and placed a light kiss to my forehead.

'Wow, wow enough of the PDA dude' Finn said making everyone look at him, he turned bright red 'What I don't want to see that sort of thing happen to my little bro'.

'Finn, first of all this is our house so it isn't PDA, and second is this' I then pulled Blaine into a deep, open-mouthed kiss that lasted several minutes, making Missy and Rachel laugh at Finn and Coopers reactions.

When we pulled apart finally Finn and Cooper were avoiding our gaze but Missy and Rachel were smiling sweetly at us. It felt different to be sitting in a room full of people who love us, in my first house I brought none the less.

'So what are you planning to do with the rest of the day?' Cooper asked the room awkwardly as we settled back into our previous state of comfort.

'Well Blaine and I are planning to unpack, unpack and I think I am missing something, oh that's right unpack' I said making Blaine laugh and cringe at the same time, I knew that he hated unpacking but it had to be done.

'Well that sounds really fun' Cooper said sarcastically while rubbing Missy's swollen belly and smiling at us 'but besides unpacking what else are you planning to do?

'Sleep' Blaine said happily. I smiled and leaned down for a kiss when Finn yelled

'Oh god no, not again' we all laughed until Finn and Rachel's daughter Lucy came walking over, board of building a fort with her brother and sister and asked

'Oh god, no what?'

'Just something your uncles were doing' Rachel said calmly and patted her daughter on the shoulder.

'Oh you mean the huge, wet, sloppy kiss they had earlier?' she asked us all stunned adults.

'What?' she asked looking slightly worried at the looks her parents were giving her.

'Lucy when did you find out about kissing?' Finn asked his eldest daughter with his fists balled up.

'It's hard to miss it when you and mummy make out everywhere including my bedroom once' Lucy said and pulled a face 'I have to say I prefer when uncle Blaine and Kurt kiss'

'Why thank you Lucy' Blaine said and smiled at his niece.

'No worries Uncle Blaine' she said and walked back to her two siblings who were looking around for her.

'Well that was awkward' Cooper muttered under his breath causing Missy to erupt into a fit of giggles.

'Do you guys actually make out in front of her?' I asked while I stared at my brother and sister-in-law.

'Well sometimes when we are in the mood…' Finn said awkwardly and avoiding everyone's gaze including his wife's as she was also avoiding everyone's gaze.

'Well I think we should go now' Cooper said while grabbing Missy's hand and yanking her to the front door of our house.

'Are you sure you can't stay?' Blaine asked them

'No-No we have been awkward enough today' Cooper said and looked over our heads to Finn and Rachel.

'See you guys later' Cooper said and waved towards them.

'Yeah, yeah see you' Finn said without looking at them.

'See you guys' Missy said and turned around and dragged Cooper from our house.

Not long after that Finn and Rachel had to leave as well so it was just me and Blaine unpacking our house.

'Blaine where dies this go again?' I asked while holding up a photo album that I gave him several years ago. He looked around and smiled at the white thing.

'It goes in the bookshelf in the living room. Like always Kurt' he said and playfully slapped me across the back. I smiled at him as I went to stash the album in the correct place. I vaguely remembered that Blaine loved to look at it.

I walked back into the hallway where we were unpacking to find Blaine huddled up close to one of the blankets. _How long was I gone?_

I moved closer to him and sat down next to him. I put an arm around his thick waist and pulled the half-asleep man close to me.

'I love you' I whispered to him

'I love you too, so much' he said and snuggled up close to me, burying his face into my chest.

It was so comfortable and peaceful lying there holding a slightly snoring Blaine in my arms. I felt my eyelids droop and grow heavy. _I hope I don't have a nightmare this time_ was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Hey Kurt wanna play with me?' Came the voice of the boy. I looked around the small forest clearing and spotted him sitting down on a mouldy log._

'_No thanks' I said shyly and tried to find Blaine, he could get the kid away from me. _

_I walked out of the clearing and through the forest. I came to three roads that met at an intersection where there were three sets of lights._

'_Oh no' I mumbled as I saw the car at the front of the queue, waiting to go forward. I watched the light turn green but the car didn't move I saw the big truck come barrelling down the road to the passenger's side of the car I was watching. The car started to drive forward just as the truck came out to the intersection and whammed the side of the car. _

'_NO' I screamed and ran forward to see a bloody Blaine lying across the road, covered in glass. He was clearly dead. I looked around and saw myself struggling to get up. The truck driver stumbled down from the truck; he was drunk out of his mind. I saw myself crawl up to a stranger who had gotten out of her car._

'_Please, please help me' I whispered to her. I couldn't watch this again, I knew what was going to happen. I would lose my memories but Blaine would not be able to help me get them back. I would be stuck in a world with no Blaine Anderson-Hummel and no Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I would be trapped with no memories of something that made me so happy._

'ARGH' I woke up with a start from the same nightmare that had been haunting me for the last four years.


	7. Nightmares Part 2

**AN/ Hi everyone and thanks for reading this. There will be another chapter to this and an epilogue and possibly another sequel if people want me to. If you want me to write a sequal story for this please let me know and i will  
Thanks again for reading this**

* * *

I honestly thought that Kurt was getting better, ever since we moved to our first house he hadn't had a single nightmare but as I woke up in the hallway to Kurt thrashing around I knew there and then that they were back.

I sat up; trying to wake Kurt but his limbs would not allow me to get close to him. I pulled away with a searing pain cutting across my face and lifted a hand up to my forehead. I pulled back my hand and saw the red, sticky blood that leaked from the wound.

'KURT' I bellowed, finally making Kurt sit up, screaming.

'Kurt-Kurt baby it's OK' I said while trying to grab his arms.

He turned towards me and collapsed into my chest, heaving with sobs.

'B-B-Blaine I am s-s-so sorry' he sobbed into my shirt

'Kurt baby it's OK' I repeated while stroking his hair with my free hand, the other gripping the back of my man tightly.

'They a-a-are b-b-back' he moaned and clung to me tighter.

I knew that these nightmares he had freaked him out so much that he never wanted to let me go, but that was impossible.

'Kurt sweetie, I am right here. I haven't died and you are still you' I said as calmly as I could, still stroking his hair and holding him to my chest.

Kurt sobbed his heart out for a good fifteen minutes before I could lead him to the half-unpacked kitchen. I pushed him down onto a barstool and went to the fridge.

I pulled out some ice and put it into the rag so I could have a makeshift icepack.

'Blaine I am so sorry about that' Kurt said and pointed to the wound he inflicted with his fingernails. I gently touched the cool ice to the bleeding strip and sighed, the pain eased a little bit.

'It's OK baby. You couldn't help it and I know you wouldn't do it if you were awake' I said as I walked over to my man.

The darkness of the outside coupled with the orange flare of the naked bulb showed me that Kurt looked awful. His eyes were blotchy from the crying and he had deep bruises under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

'Babe, you should sleep' I said after twenty minutes of silence.

'I can't I keep picturing you lying on the road, covered in blood and glass not moving. It is my worst nightmare' he whispered.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat at those words and walked over to where Kurt was sitting. I put my arms around his shoulders and held him close again, stroking his hair soothingly.

'Baby it is OK, I am right here next to you and I promise that I am not going to die for a long, long time'

'How can you know that Blaine? You nearly died in that crash so did I, but you were relatively unscathed but I lost my memories and forgot you. It was my worst nightmare came true but I had no idea because I forgot my worst nightmare. Now I have to live it each night, forgetting you after you died, forgetting my life and without you I would have never gotten my memories back but I did. I love you so, so very much Blaine and I owe you everything' Kurt sobbed into my chest.

'Hey' I said angrily 'you owe me nothing, you gave me life by just letting me be with you and I swear if you lose your memories again I will be there to help you regain them. I love you so much as well Kurt and I could not picture my life with anyone but you. Now go to bed, I'll be right behind you I promise' I said and pulled Kurt up from the seat he was sitting on.

I walked him to the doorway of the kitchen and kissed him gently on the lips, feeling the hot and damp lips of Kurt woke me up

'I'll just but a Band-Aid on this' I said and pointed to the wound on my head which was still bleeding 'then I'll be up there with you' I said and kissed him again.

I watched Kurt walk down the hallway; sidestepping the place we slept beforehand and walk up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

I sighed and walked in the opposite direction the one of the bathrooms on the bottom floor of the house.

I walked over to the mirror/cabinet and opened it, searching for the Band-Aids I put in there this morning. I found the packet and ripped one open. I carefully applied the thing to my forehead and patted it down gently, making it stick to my skin.

I walked back out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Max came bounding up to me from the living room where he was obviously sleeping.

'Hey Max, buddy how are you?' I asked and knelt down to rub his ears. He licked my hand and cuddled close to me.

'Come in' I said and led him up the stairs to where the master bedroom and two other bedrooms were located. I went to the double doors that lead to the master bedroom with Max and opened them to find Kurt asleep in the bed the movers put up there the day we moved into the new house. I laughed slightly and walked over to the bed. I peeled back the sheets and slid in next to Kurt. Max lay down on the floor and was immediately asleep.

The gentle breathing of Kurt and Max finally lulled me off to sleep about half an hour after in went to bed.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 7 am with a loud beeping making me and Kurt jump. I groped around my side table and found the beeping clock. I turned the switch on the back off and paced it back onto the table and snuggled closer to Kurt who had turned to face me.

'Morning beautiful' he said and stroking my hair.

'Why are you saying morning to yourself?' I asked and chuckled at my lame joke.

'Ha-Ha' Kurt said and kissed me gently.

'Hey did you have any more nightmares?' I asked when we pulled away from each other.

'No just the one which I am kind of glad about but…' he trailed off. I looked around on the floor and saw Max whining at our door.

'Oh crap' I muttered and pulled back the sheets and opened the door for Max who sprinted downstairs to the glass doors that lead outside.

I followed him downstairs and opened the door for him. I decided to make Kurt a nice breakfast so I went to the fridge and started to pull out all the food we had in the house. Twenty minutes later I had two omelettes waiting to be eaten when Kurt walked into the room.

'Hey' I said and walked over to him, placing my lips to his

'Hey yourself' he said into me and I gripped him harder and slowly pulled him over to the table blindly. Kurt sighed and slumped down onto the chair in front of him and I pushed his omelette over to him and he began to devour it.

'So what do you want to do today?' I asked through mouthfuls of egg and cheese.

'Dunno, whatever you want to do is fine with me' Kurt said politely but I knew he hated it when I talked with my mouth full.

We eventually decided to stay home and try to finish unpacking the house.

Around lunchtime the phone went off with a shrill ring.

'Hello?' I asked while groping through a new box that belonged in the study.

'_Hey Blaine it's Burt here. How is everything, are you and Kurt settled in?'_

'Oh hey Burt, everything is fine over her. Still unpacking the house but we are nearly done' I said registering the voice that belonged to Burt Hummel

'_That's good. Hey kiddo do you mind asking Kurt if he could call me back tomorrow, Carol and I really need to talk to him about something'_

'He is here now if you would like…'

'_No, no tomorrow would be better, hey did you hear that Rachel went into labour last night?'_ he asked nonchalantly.

'What!' I said drooping the heavy book I was unpacking onto my toe. Wincing in pain I listened to what Burt told me.

'_Yeah Finn rang us last night around midnight to tell us she was having contractions and because he hasn't called us yet we can assume she is still in labour, you and Kurt should go to the hospital and see her. I think Finn is freaking out like he did with his other children'_

'Yeah, yeah that sounds like Finns. Well Kurt and I should go there. Thanks for telling me Burt oh and I will tell Kurt to call you back tomorrow if you want me to.

'_Thanks buddy, say hi to Finn, Rachel and the children for me'_

'Will do Burt, see you later OK'

'_Yeah buddy I will see you next month'_

I hung up the phone and ran from the room, ignoring the pain that shot up through my toe.

'KURT' I yelled.

'Yeah' came the voice of Kurt from the dining room, I sprinted along the hallway and stopped under the arch the separated the living room from the dining room.

'Kurt Rachel is having her baby'

'She's WHAT?' Kurt yelled and dropped the candelabra he was holding, it clattered onto the table with a soft bang.

'Yeah she went into labour last night, your dad just told me. Also he wants you to call him tomorrow but now we should go to see Rachel and Finn'

'Yeah, and I will call him back Blaine, he won't hurt you' Kurt joked.

I forced out a laugh and grabbed Kurt's soft hand and lead him to the front door. I grabbed the keys from a bowel on a table next to the door and unlocked the car with a click of the button. I locked up the house and ran to the car.

* * *

An hour later we were standing in the waiting room of the hospital with Rachel's fathers, waiting for Finn or a doctor to come out and introduce them to their new family member.

A shuffling noise caught all of our attentions and Finn walked around the corner of the hallway

'Hey you guys do you want to meet your new grandson and nephew?' he asked rhetorically. Kurt, Rachel's fathers and I walked up slowly from the chairs we were sitting in and followed Finn down the white hallway to a little room where we could see Rachel lying on the bed, holding a little baby wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

'Hey you guys' she whispered as she saw us all walk into the room 'meet Michael Hiram Hudson-Berry' she said and looked down at her newest son. We all 'Awed' and moved in closer to the sleeping baby who was holding onto his mother's finger with his whole fist. Little did I know that in a few weeks' time Kurt and I would be here again with everyone but we would be 'Aweing' at our babies. But for now we were all congratulating Finn and Rachel on their new child.

Today was their day and little Michael's.

* * *

On the way home I got a text from Cooper saying that everything was fine with Missy and the twins and that they would be staying at Kurt and mine place for three weeks starting from tomorrow.

I sighed and texted back to him saying that they could indeed stay with us but also Burt and Carol would be staying as well. I also told him that Rachel and Finn and their child.

I sat back in the passenger's seat and looked at Kurt who was overcoming his fear of cars by insisting to drive me everywhere. I sighed happily and looked out of the window just in time to see the truck run a red light and come straight toward us.


	8. Nightmares Part 3

**AN/ Hey everyone who is reading this. This story is told through the perspectives of both Blaine and Kurt. So for the majority you would be able to tell but for the most part the stuff in italics are from Blaine's and the normal ones are from Kurt's until the end but you will be able to tell.  
So this is the last chapter but there is still and epilogue to come and if people want it a sequel series so please let me know through private message or reviews if you want another story that follows this one.  
Thanks for reading this and I hope you like it  
PS: A character will die in the epilogue. Can you guess who. Please comment if you want to:)  
**

* * *

_Oh my god we were just his by another truck, what luck. Oh my god am I awake, No. Where is Kurt is my baby OK, I hope I will live I do not want Kurt to see me dead, I don't want to die. Oh what if Kurt loses his memories again? What if I die? What will Kurt do? What will happen to our unborn twins? Will Cooper and Missy take care of them?_

_I can't remember what happened properly but I knew that another truck hit us again after running a red light…_

* * *

'Will he ever wake?' I asked, looking down at the motionless figure of Blaine lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to some machines that were keeping him alive. The people around me shifted uncomfortably as the doctor proclaimed that there was no more neural activity; Blaine was still in his coma, longer than I was. I was in a coma for a week but it has been three weeks since Blaine and I were in another car crash, this time Blaine was in the coma and I was sitting at his bedside everyday with people who loved him including Cooper, Missy and my father Burt.

I looked around at Missy and Cooper who were staring at Blaine with tears in their eyes. Missy's stomach was producing heavily from her as her pregnancy was nearing its end. I looked hopelessly down at Blaine, praying to anything that would listen to let Blaine be safe and alright and wake up soon. I could not face raising twins by myself with my husband lying in the hospital in a coma.

'Kurt have you eaten?' my father asked gently as I sat back down on the plastic chair the hospital provided for visitors.

'Dad I'm not hungry' I said and took Blaine's warm hand in mine, willing him to wake up by squeezing his hand gently and staring at his beautiful, and half-heeled face that shone in the light that the sun was casting in the room.

'Kurt you have to eat, I'll bring you some sandwiches from the cafeteria' my father said and left the room. I knew that he was not happy about me spending 24/7 by Blaine's side especially with twins due any moment but I could not bear leaving Blaine for more than a few hours for sleep.

Cooper and Missy were standing still, looking down at my motionless husband.

'Coop, do you want to get some lunch?' Missy asked kindly and took Coopers hand in her own and stroking it softly. God I missed that so much. I needed Blaine to wake up and hold my hand, I wanted to look into his honey coloured eyes and kiss the crap out of his lips. But I couldn't do any of that because Blaine was in a coma.

Cooper grunted and left me alone with Blaine without a word but Missy placed her hand on my shoulder as she passed me, her blonde hair brushed me as she leaned down and kissed me softly on the cheek. I closed my eyes on the contact and held my breath, waiting for Missy to leave so I could accept my emotions and break down again.

* * *

_God I want to wake up, why can't I wake up. I need to see Kurt again and let him know that I am safe. Oh my god I just realised that my babies are due soon. I hope I am awake to see my precious darlings for the first time. It was weird that I already loved them so much but they are mine. _

_I tried to open my eyes to see if Kurt was awake and happy but I couldn't. My eyes felt like they were two lead weights that were glued onto my face. I tried to lift my hand to brush my eyes but I couldn't feel anything below my neck. OH I AM PARALYZED I thought suddenly but then I forced myself to calm down and remember that I was in a coma and that I can't move a muscle anyway. _

_Music began to play in my head; a soft melody that I realised was a rendition of 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. I tried to smile to myself because that was the first song I sang to Kurt. That god of a man walked into my life that day and I sang to him without knowing who he was. But there was something about Kurt that I knew was special…_

* * *

I looked around as my dad came walking back into the room, holding two sandwiches in his hand. He passed me one and I said 'Thanks dad' and shut up again. My man was still in a coma and here I was eating some food while he was being pumped with god knows what to keep him alive.

I put the food down on the little wooden table that was beside Blaine and took his warm hand again. Avoiding the pipes that was sticking out of his flesh I rubbed the back of his hand slowly and carefully making my father look away uncomfortably as the love between Blaine and I literally grew between the small spaces that was between us, or was I hallucinating from lack of sleep?

Half an hour late Missy and Cooper came back into the room, their faces sombre and their limbs stiff. I looked back down at Blaine and that was when it clicked to me that Blaine was squeezing my hand. It was so lightly I could have imagined it but I was sure, the slight pressure that was holding my hand in its loving embrace was that loving. My man was responding to my touch. I gaped downwards at Blaine then reached out and pressed the nurses' button.

'Kurt what's going on?' Cooper asked as he followed my hand to the bright red button that called the nurses to his room.

'I felt him squeeze my hand' I said quite calmly but my heart was beating so hard I was sure that they could hear it from where they were standing.

'Oh my' Missy gasped and put her hands up to her mouth. Cooper looked at me with alarm at how calm I was but my father just stood there, looking down at his son-in-law who was still gripping my hand softly in his.

About a minute later a cheerful and plump nurse with bright orange hair waddled into the room and smiled at us warmly.

'What's the matter in here?' she asked and looked over at me

'Hi nurse Nancy, Blaine is gripping my hand' I said, looking back down at Blaine who was still unconscious.

'Well let's look at his charts' the nurse said and walked over to a machine that was spewing out some paper that held squiggly lines that somehow read as neurological activity.

'Well nothing seems to be changing' she said as she flipped the long sheet over 'wait a minute, there was some function just before'

'you mean when he was gripping Kurt's hand?' Cooper asked and looked at the woman who shrugged and said

'I assume so because from what you have told me nothing else has happened in the last ten minutes. Kurt is he still gripping your hand?' she asked and turned back to me.

'Yeah' I said and looked up at her hopefully.

'Ok I don't think it means anything but keep an eye out on him and call if anything has changed, Kurt I want Blaine to get better as well' she said and smiled hopefully at me then left the room.

I looked back at Blaine who looked so peaceful in his coma.

* * *

_I felt a hand holding mine. I tried to look down but my neck wasn't moving. I knew that that hand belonged to Kurt, I just knew it. I tried to squeeze him back but my fingers weren't behaving but the strange thing was I could feel them. It felt like I had slept on my hand during the night and the feeling was just coming back to my fingers. I felt the weird tingling sensation through my fingers like pins and needles and then I tried to squeeze his hand again. This time I felt my fingers curve into the soft flesh that I knew belonged to Kurt…_

* * *

I looked back down at Blaine who was looking so peaceful. Nothing exciting was happening to me at the moment but then there came a splashing sound and a gasp from Missy.

I looked over at her; she was clutching her stomach and was looking concerned.

'Is everything alright Missy?' I asked being the only one to notice that she was acting differently.

'Um, I think my water just broke' she said and looked so terrified. Cooper and my father slowly looked over at her.

'What?' Cooper asked and moved closer to the woman he loved.

'My water just broke, Cooper and Kurt the babies are coming!'

'Oh my god, not now' I said and jumped off the plastic seat that I was sitting on.

'Yeah they are coming no-OW' she screeched and clamped her hands over her swollen belly.

'Now the contractions are starting' she moaned and keeled over in pain.

'Oh my, Kurt call the nurse' my father said and looked at the woman who was carrying his grandchildren.

I reached over Blaine's head and pressed the little red button that signalled the nurses.

The same nurse came back into the room and smiled at me

'What's wrong this time Kurt?'

'Missy is going into labour' I said and pointed at the woman who was moaning in agony and clutching her stomach again.

'Oh my, well in that case follow me Mrs Anderson' she said and offered her hand to Missy but Cooper and I ran under her and each pulled on one of her arms.

We followed the nurse along the white corridor and into another room but in a different ward. There the nurse gave Missy a hospital gown which she changed into behind the curtain the nurse had pulled from seemingly nowhere.

After a few moments Missy was lying on her bed again this time in nothing but a white gown.

'How are you feeling?' Cooper asked Missy who was looking pale

'I am a little sore and scared but otherwise I am fine' she said and took Cooper's outstretched hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked away from the public display of affection happening between my siblings-in-laws.

* * *

_I could tell now that I was alone wherever I was. Why did no one want to stay with me? Was I that repulsive? _

_I tried to wake up and saw something, was it a strip of light?_

_I tried again and this time I made out some light filtering through a bright white square that was in a slightly less bright white light that I assumed was the wall._

'Hello?' I managed to say out loud for the first time in what felt like years. 'Hello?' I croaked out again, this time the room came into more focus. I was lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed in a bright white room. I rolled my head to my left and saw the red button which called the nurses. I reached out and pressed the button wondering where everyone was. I defiantly remember holding Kurt's hand but he didn't seem to want to wait for me to wake up.

* * *

'Mr Anderson-Hummel may I talk to you?' a blonde nurse asked as she poked her head into the room where Missy was panting and sweating from the pain and stress of giving birth.

'Sure' I said, grateful for the excuse to get away from an angry Missy.

'Mr Anderson-Hummel your husband is awake' she said and led me down the corridor to the room we had left around an hour ago.

'What?' I asked as I followed the nurse 'are you sure he is awake, last time there was nothing different about him and now he is awake?' I asked looking around at the passing people, wondering if I died and were entering heaven. The nurse said nothing but pushed open the familiar door that led to Blaine's bed.

There he was, sitting up and looking at me entering the room. God he was gorgeous and those eyes…

* * *

Kurt walked into the room behind the nurse who had responded to the summons I made.

'Hey baby' I said and reached out for the hand that was still a few feet away from me.

'Hey Blaine' Kurt said breathlessly. I sighed happily and took Kurt's hand in my own.

'Where were you?' I asked and squeezed lightly, grateful for the full feeling again in my hand.

'Blaine Missy is in labour.'


	9. Epilogue

**AN/ Hey everyone, thanks for all of the reviews and things. I am still unsure about making a sequal to this but if you want me to let me know.**  
**Thanks for sticking with this story all the way through and i hoped you liked the ending.**

* * *

I looked down at the baby I was holding in my arms, thinking back to the last month when my children were borne and what happened soon after…

* * *

'Where were you?' I asked and squeezed lightly, grateful for the full feeling again in my hand.

'Blaine Missy is in labour.'

I looked at Kurt with blank eyes, this is not what you expected just after you wake up from a coma, first your husband and family not being there then to find out why, his surrogate was in labour giving birth to my twin babies.

'W-w-what?' I managed to stammer out as Kurt watched me intently

'I said Missy is in labour, she is giving birth to our twin babies' he said slowly, clearly thinking that something was wrong with my mind_. Well at least I didn't lose my memories, and that is what must been eating up Kurt _I thought as my husband looked at me closely.

'Kurt I can remember everything' I chuckled out as he kept on looking at me like I was on my deathbed.

'Oh, alright just making sure, you know. Anyway how are you feeling?' he asked me kindly and sitting down at the edge of my bed.

'How am I doing? You should get back to Missy, don't miss the birth of your children Kurt' I said and tried to push Kurt off my bed but he didn't budge.

'Blaine you shouldn't miss this as well' he said and stood up suddenly 'nurse!' he called out over his shoulder.

'Kurt what are you doing?' I hissed and gripped Kurt's hand in mine and stared at the doorway where a nurse with bright orange hair walked into the room.

'Hello Kurt, and Blaine oh you are up how are you feeling?' she asked me

'Fine but Kurt wants to ask you something' I said and gestured at Kurt who was trembling with anticipation.

'Nurse, can Blaine come to see the birth of his children?' he burst out suddenly making the nurse jump a little.

'Go and see the birth of hi… I'll have to ask his doctor' she said faintly and dreamily walked out of the room.

'What's with her?' I asked Kurt who was staring at the woman with wide eyes.

'I have no idea; she was the one who helped Missy when her water broke. I don't understand why she acted like that but whatever' he said and looked back at me.

'How is Missy?' I asked Kurt who was still standing there looking at me with sad eyes.

'Oh she is fine. When I left she was only dilated 2 centimetres so we still have a bit of time left until they come'

'Oh yeah, I really don't envy here, giving birth to twins that aren't even hers. It must be hell for Coop seeing his wife like this for children that aren't even his' I said and trailed off at the look Kurt was giving me.

'Mr Anderson-Hummel?' came the voice of the man who was my doctor.

'Hi' I said to the man I hadn't actually met before now. He was a shortish man who was wearing the cliché white doctor's coat and was holding a clipboard with what I assumed would be my notes.

'So doc, can I go and see the birth of my children?' I asked after he examined me thoroughly with all of his doctor's knowledge.

'Well you do seem to be in perfect health, but I want you to stay the reminder of the week-'

'Yeah, yeah. But can I go and see the birth of my children?' I asked impatiently.

'Yes, I don't see why not' he said and checked his charts again and looked at me.

'Congratulations' he said and walked out of the room. I looked over at Kurt who was smiling softly at me.

'Come on sweetie' he said and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he took me down the hallway to where Missy was having our children.

'Hi' Kurt said softly and walked into the room, smiling softly and dragging me behind him.

'Blaine you are up' Cooper said surprised from where he was sitting next to Missy and gripping her hand through a contraction.

'Are you the fathers?' a fussy midwife asked from the machine that displayed some lines I did not know what were.

'Yeah' Kurt said and dropped my hand and walked over to Missy who was wailing in pain.

'Well there are some complications with the children' she said softly and looked at me and Kurt.

'What kind of complications? Will they damage my wife?' Cooper asked her anxiously

'Well the children are not coming out as we expected, they have not turned to face head first, so if Missy wants to have a natural birth it could possibly kill her and the children. The safest option for both Missy and the children would be a caesarean section.' She said solemnly and looked sadly at Cooper who turned pale.

'Well-' I began but then Missy went rigid and started to scream in pain, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then she shuddered and fell still.

'MISSY' Cooper yelled and jumped to his feet.

'All of you get out now' the midwife yelled and shooed us out of the room.

'Will she be okay?' Cooper asked Kurt and me when we got into the hallway.

'I have no idea, Coop' I said sadly as three doctors ran into the room.

'Is she okay?' Cooper asked as soon as the midwife walked out of the room.

'Well there are some complications but the doctors are going to operate right-' she was cut off by the doors banging open with the doctors wheeling Missy and the bed out of the room, another doctor ran alongside and was furiously pumping her chest with his hand.

'MISSY' Cooper yelled again and started to run after her.

'Coop, don't' I yelled and grabbed Coopers arm and spun him around.

'This is your fault, is she dies it is all of your two's fault' he screamed at me and Kurt then walked over to some blue chairs and sunk down on them.

'Blaine, don't listen to him. He is just angry at the situation and worried about Missy' Kurt said comfortably and stroked my arm.

'I know, Kurt, so am I and added with the fact that my children are also in danger.

'Blaine, the doctors will do everything they can to protect Missy and the children' Kurt said and grabbed the arm he was stroking and led me to some more blue chairs.

We sat down and waited.

About an hour later a doctor walked out of the room where they were operating in Missy. As he walked into the waiting room Cooper sprung up.

'Is-is she okay?' he asked desperately.

'I am so sorry Mr Anderson but Missy did not make it.'

* * *

I looked down at the baby I was holding and smiled at little Missy Anderson-Hummel, trying not to think that my brother hated me and Kurt. I turned around and smiled at Kurt who was sitting down and was holding little baby Zach. We now know that Zach was Kurt's biological child and Missy was mine but that didn't matter because we were and are a big and sort of happy family.


End file.
